User talk:SleepAtWork
? I didn't know you were frequently here, too. Hello. SleepAtWork 13:21, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Okay... In galciv is there any way to protect from other empires stealing your technology (aside from conquering them)? There's no info on this. I don't know if just spending more on espionague will do it. Also if an enemy steals your tech, will the game tell you? I have patch 1.11. :I don't think so, for either case. As far as I know, it just mysteriously appears in their database. They're good spies. :-) What ever happened to the interdictor module for starbases that was supposed to slow down enemy ships? Does anything like that still exist? SleepAtWork 13:47, 10 June 2006 (UTC) : Yes it still exists. --Erikalbert 09:46, 11 June 2006 (UTC) :Absolutely no idea. You could probably use the Galactopedia to see if there are any modules that seem to do what you are asking for. :I am honestly not the best person to ask about game details. I am not actually on the game team, though I got called in for some stuff at the end - I only founded this wiki because Brad asked me, as I was the person who knew a lot about wikis and he thought it might be a neat idea. :-) --GreenReaper(talk) 22:27, 10 June 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for the reply... ... Ick, the software requires 23 megs or so download of Microsoft Net framework and an install of it. Anywhere else I could send my questions? SleepAtWork 23:17, 10 June 2006 (UTC) :::Dude, you don't have .NET? You're living in the stone age! I'd suggest the forums, as they have a far larger body of people reading it who actually play the game. --GreenReaper(talk) 23:22, 10 June 2006 (UTC) :::: Dude , there is absolutely no reason why most people should have .Net. And Galactopia requires a specific version 1.2 to work! *grumble*. And seriously greenreaper you don't play the game?? --Erikalbert 09:46, 11 June 2006 (UTC) :::::It's an application library. A pretty good one, with native support for things like XML parsing. Without it, it might have taken twice as long to develop the Galactopedia. I don't see why a 25Mb download once should be a problem for anyone, even if you're still on a modem. Run it in the background while you're playing GalCiv. :::::Seriously, I do actually play the game. And I enjoy it when I do - I've spent nights up until 4 or 5AM playing. However, I do not just play the game, to the exclusion of other interests (and, for that matter, other games, though games overall get only a small proportion of my time). I do not have the in-depth knowledge of the game that many forum regulars have. I did not help develop it until the final stages, and even then I was not involved in direct code modification, only analysis. There are others who know the game better than I, and when the questions get beyond my experience all I can say is "I don't know, ask someone who might". :-) --GreenReaper(talk) 18:36, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Stardock Forums Okay... There's a bug... "please post a message before submitting your article". I keep getting this and can't get out of it even trying new posts. For a while posting new threads worked and then now no matter what the interface looks different (with rich text stuff on it and like regular verses fancy text code used to be below now it's on a second page)), too and I fill every field and try and try. Replying to articles worked.. I've rebooted, restarted my browser, cleared the cache and cookies, nothing. It only happens when I create new threads. This forum won't even load on MSIE, just firefox. Netscape loads it but it freezes Netscape. I tried making a new account (with cookies cleared) and still the same problem. SleepAtWork 20:19, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Okay here's an example. I used to see no rich text controls and then suddenly I do http://galciv.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Forumimage1.jpg Also there were no tabs and this image part was below the top just scrolled down http://galciv.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Forumimage2.jpg And this is the error message I get http://galciv.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Forumimage3.jpg I tried to post this update of screenshots and the entire forum FROZE! (my internet connection worked fine) and I could not view or post for close to a half hour, came back to load one page and then stayed dead (right now it may be down for good). The only response I got was the server said, "The article requested does not exist." SleepAtWork 20:41, 12 June 2006 (UTC) :OK. Well, I don't know anything at all about that, other than that they were working on a new upgrade to the forum recently. I'd suggest you try talking to Andrew Powell, who manages the forum code, at apowell at stardock _DOT_ com, or you could try the generic support email address. --GreenReaper(talk) 20:43, 12 June 2006 (UTC) You said you didn't work for stardock? I put in your name into the search and found: http://forums.galciv2.com/?ForumID=164&AID=99010 http://metaverse.galciv2.com/index.aspx?g=sdnetaccount&acid=2172 SleepAtWork 08:49, 1 July 2006 (UTC) :Where did I say that? I do work for Stardock, I'm just not specifically on the game team, I'm in apps. :-) --GreenReaper(talk) 09:09, 1 July 2006 (UTC) :( :Note to readers: This conversation is unrelated to GalCiv II --GreenReaper(talk) :( I'm rather embaressed about the whole thing. SleepAtWork 16:29, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :I can imagine. I don't personally have a problem with people who are on ED. I have an account myself, though I made very sure that people had the full opportunity to know who I was, both here and there (and I've had some flack over it at our article on the topic as a result). But editing the ED article on fursecution while at the same time charging furry fans of being too sensitive on our version of it? That's pretty low. :The question is, where do we go from here? By this point every admin is aware of the situation. They can and will make their own judgment of your actions. As I'' see it, there are a few options: :*Admit publicly that you did in fact do what has been stated, and make a true apology for doing so. Refrain from editing articles on ED that are related to "fursecution" or which you yourself have edited on ED, and especially avoid the whole "transferring information and twisting it to imply things that you know to be untrue" thing (like this). :*Make a new account. Edit articles that are not related to the above, because you can be sure that we will be watching for that sort of thing on those articles. Hope people don't recognize you. :*Leave for real, with or without a goodbye message as you choose. Edit as you wish on ED or elsewhere, perhaps with a better appreciation of why furry fans react the way they do (which will, of course, help you to make articles that are more hurtful). :Note that all three of these involve not directly editing articles on WikiFur related to the articles that you edit or edited on ED. I simply do not think that WikiFur users will trust your edits to these articles to be neutral anymore. I know I don't. I would also not recommend option 2; I know it is an option available to you, but it would be hard to justify not banning you if it became clear who you were - and if you were found out once, you could be found out again. We're furry, but we're not stupid. :Of course, I cannot guarantee that people will trust you again at all if you decide to go with the first option. By now, though, you should know that the furry fandom is very welcoming. It ''can also be very forgiving. If you make a public apology, some may accept it . . . and, of course some may not. That's going to be their choice. I cannot make it for them. Some may even think you should be banned for a period of time, and if that is the consensus then it will happen. :I would only suggest that you try apologizing if you are, in fact, sorry for what you have done - and sorry because you think you did the "wrong" thing in your system of ethics, not because you got found out. An apology has no meaning if it is made because you have to, rather than because you want to. If you look at your feelings and decide that you are not sorry (which would of course be in line with much of what has been written on ED about furries), then I would recommend you take option three. :Whatever you choose: if you still desire to edit articles on the furry fandom that are not entirely serious, I would suggest that Uncyclopedia would be a better bet than ED. It is possible to make fun of things there without being too vindicative about it. I like to think they have a better environment and a more positive community, too. Please consider it. --GreenReaper(talk) 17:37, 10 July 2006 (UTC) ::I think I'll not edit on wikifur. SleepAtWork 18:53, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :::OK. I wish you well. --GreenReaper(talk) 19:14, 11 July 2006 (UTC)